Continuous feed computer paper comes with perforated side strips which engage a feed mechanism which controls the feeding of the paper through a printer. Each sheet is connected by a line of perforations to the next sheet and each sheet has a pair of feed strips at its sides. Each feed strip is connected to the sheet of paper by a line of perforations. It is relatively easy to tear the sheets of paper apart along the line of perforations which join them. However, it is more difficult to remove the feed strips from the sheets. Often it is relatively difficult and time consuming to completely remoVe a strip from the sheet simply by pulling on the strip. Quite often, the feed strips come off in pieces.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a tool which can be quickly positioned and operated to apply a clamping force on a feed strip contiguous the perforations between it and the sheet of paper from which it is to be removed. The tool is used to clamp the feed strip against a support surface, making it relatively easy to tear along the line of perforations by pulling on the sheet of paper.